


Танец страсти

by Katarinagood



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Данный драббл является небольшим ООСом в оригинальной истории.  Навеяно: Мельница- Богиня Иштар.





	Танец страсти

В поместье ни кого не было кроме двух влюблённых сердец. Только они и полуосвещённая комната, которую они избрали в качестве своей спальни, стены которой 10 лет не слышали человеческих вздохов, до тех пор, пока в комнату не вошли двое: Парень лет 27 семи с чёрными вьющимися волосами и чёлкой ниспадающей на большие карие глаза и девушка дет 25 с длинными чёрными волосами и утончёнными чертами лица. Парень заметно нервничал, это был его первый раз и он боялся, что у него ни чего не выйдет, а его возлюбленная после этого с ним разведётся на второй день после свадьбы, они влюбились друг в друга с первого взгляда, она помогала ему во многих делах, а он помогал ей, как мог, и теперь они муж и жена.   
Сначала они просто стояли друг напротив друга, они прекрасно знали, что это их первый раз и от него зависит многое, в том числе и их совместная жизнь. Парня зовут Вацлав Коллер — он доктор в области нейропротезирования, и ещё он ауг, у него аугментированы обе руки и затылок, девушку теперь зовут Катарина Коллер, будь она чешкой её бы фамилия была Коллерова, но она родом из Англии и ей глубоко наплевать на то, что после Панхеи между "чистыми" и аугами появилась напряжённость, она смогла, полюбить Коллера не смотря на его внешность и то кем он является, он ведь не виноват в том, что случилось с его настоящими руками в детстве, и как не странно сигнал с Панхеи на него не подействовал. Они бежали на никому не известный Остров теней просто для того, что бы насладится обществом друг друга. Слова им были не нужны, они словно общались с помощью телепатии.   
Наконец Коллер решился на первый шаг; он снял с шеи своей жены платок, а затем взял её руку и этим платком обмотал её вместе со своей.   
— Вацлав, что ты делаешь?  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие — улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой Вацлав. Китти знала, что Вацлав не причинит ей вреда, поэтому решила вовлечься в его игру, хотя не знала правила этой игры.   
— Здесь не хватает музыки — сказал Коллер.   
— Так мы будем танцевать?  
— Угу — кивнул Коллер.   
— А! Ну тогда представь, что она играет — игриво сказала Китти.   
Молодые представили, что музыка играет в комнате, и начали танцевать, прижав, друг к другу обмотанные платком руки. Хоть до встречи со своей будущей женой Коллер не встречался с девушками, он прекрасно знал, как сделать своей партнёрше приятно. Осторожно в танце он отошёл от Китти и не много отмотал от своей руки платок, но тут же потянул его на себя. Китти оказалась прижата к Вацлаву, в глазах молодой супруги загорелся озорной огонёк, она поняла, что хочет от неё Коллер, и она одной рукой обхватила супруга за торс, а второй начала медленно водить по спине Вацлава. После чего она, повторяя, за Коллером размотала платок вокруг руки, и, сделав небольшой отход, потянула Вацлава на себя. Через каждый такой реверанс, молодожёны ласкали друг друга, а через какое-то время, они сошлись в страстном поцелуе. Коллер жадно впился в губы Китти, не давая ей отдышаться, но потом он снова сделал очередной "реверанс" отойдя на определённое расстояние от жены. Китти потянула за платок, что бы притянуть к себе Вацлава и как только они снова сблизились, она сама впилась своими губами в пухлые губы Коллера.   
— Коллер ты как яд, от которого нет противоядия — страстно прошептала Китти, залезая своими руками под клетчатую рубашку мужа.   
— Ты моё противоядие девочка — так же страстно, произнёс Коллер.   
Снова танец, но теперь при каждом соприкосновении друг с другом, влюблённые от ласки перешли к поцелуям с раздеванием. Вацлав немного усложнил игру, как только Китти приближалась к Вацлаву он ещё больше разматывал платок вокруг своей руки, и как только Китти пыталась потянуть на себя Коллера, тот быстро уходил в сторону, а затем вставал за спину девушки и, прижимая, её к себе начинал покрывать страстными поцелуями её шею, одновременно просунув свои карбоновые руки девушке под кофту, и начинал ласкать ими её тело.   
— Какой же ты горячий Вацлав Коллер — томно прошептала Китти, поворачиваясь лицом к мужу, она выхватила из рук Вацлава платок и обмотала его вокруг шеи мужа. Дальше Вацлав прижал Китти к стене, и страстно целуя, стянул с неё кофту, девушка в свою очередь стала расстегивать рубашку мужа. Вацлав уже оторвался от губ Китти и перешёл на её шею, а потом и на её тело.   
— Теперь я — игриво улыбнулась Китти, и, поцеловав, Коллера в губы стала целовать его тело, плавно водя по нему руками, не смотря на то, что Вацлав не был спортсменом, его тело было подтянутым и даже виднелся не большой пресс.   
— Вау, да ты бог — томно произнесла Китти.   
— А ты думала — игриво усмехнулся Коллер. Вацлав вновь встал за спиной девушки и, целуя её шею, стал водить своими руками по её телу, после чего подхватил её на руки и понёс в кровать. Китти вновь перехватила инициативу и сначала сняла с себя брюки, после чего стала снимать джинсы с Коллера.   
— Шалунья — улыбаясь, пробормотал Вацлав себе под нос.   
— Я не робкого десятка девочка — улыбнулась Китти.   
— Думаешь, сможешь меня одолеть девочка — Вацлав не дал жене стянуть с себя джинсы, и, обвив руки вокруг талии девушки, сделал так, что бы она оказалась под ним. Он стянул с неё лифчик, после чего начал облизывать своим языком её соски. Китти просто утонула в этой неге. Коллер продолжал целовать её грудь, после чего перёшёл на живот, Китти едва слышно постанывала, не в силах сдержать свои чувства, но всё же перехватила на себя инициативу, и оказалась верхом на Коллере, она чувствовала его возбуждение, поэтому быстро сняла с него штаны вместе с трусами и, сняв с себя последнее нижнее бельё села верхом на Вацлава.   
— Я люблю тебя Вацлав Коллер — томно произнесла девушка, плавно двигаясь на его мужском достоинстве.   
— О да, сделай мне приятно — прикрыв глаза, сказал Коллер, обхватив бёдра жены и провоцируя новые фрикции. Китти наклонилась, и стала целовать сначала губы, а потом и грудь Вацлава. В этот момент Вацлав вновь взял инициативу в свои руки, и подмял Китти под себя, только теперь он стал ласкать сначала внутреннюю сторону её бёдер облизывая их а потом и чувствительный лобок, приводя свою жену в экстаз.   
— Возьми меня — прошептала Китти. Вацлав ехидно улыбнулся, он, словно ждал этой команды и, пододвинув девушку к себе, начал плавно входить в неё, по телу Китти сначала прошла волна боли, которая потом сменилась наслаждением, Коллер понимая, что его жене сейчас хорошо, облокотился на свои карбоновые плечи, и целую шею жены, ускорил темп. Китти не могла сдерживать стон, волна наслаждений просто нахлынула на неё, она водила руками по шёлковым волосам Вацлава, пока он всё ускорялся и ускорялся, пока не излился целиком в неё, после чего они изнеможенные от собственной страсти уснули, прижавшись, друг к другу.


End file.
